The Reaper's Scythe
The Reaper's Scythe was designed to "carve a swath of despair and destruction through the world of men, to blacken the skies and redden the seas, leaving nothing behind but entropy and uncomfortable silence...". As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the "Master of the Forces of Life and Death" and the owner of 'The Reaper's Scythe'; an Underworld object of power Description In the earliest episodes, the scythe had a brown handle, was somewhat bent, and had a knob on it. In the rest of the series, it has a smooth, strait black handle. Abilities All the most prominent of Grim's powers stem from this scythe. For the most point, Grim is dependent upon the scythe in the series for his powers and is usually rendered powerless when disarmed, but has been seen shown as capable of magical feats without it. The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and, according to Jack O'Lantern in Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween, anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired; however, when Billy cut off Grim's head with the scythe in The Incredible Shrinking Mandy Grim put his head back on. This may suggest that the wielder must intend for the object to stay off in order for it to work. The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to 'the other side' it's main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. The scythe, however, is not limited to just cutting through obstacles and opening portals, as Grim has also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimentional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space, and cast spells. The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers (Which Came First?,) and the handle can be used like a Light-saber, (Brown Evil). In Hurter Monkey, it was shown that the Scythe is able to hold Grim to his promise to be Billy and Mandy's best friend, preventing Grim from leaving Mandy's house with the intention of never coming back. In Billy Idiot, Grim admits that the only way a evil witch can overpower his scythe is if she can first turn it into a snake, and then turns it against him. In The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door it is shown that Grim could feel that the scythe had become fused with a bunch of children who were evil, but oddly delightful. Thefts of the Reaper's Scythe A running gag in the show involves various people hilariously and pathetically stealing his scythe. According to Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure: * Jack O' Lantern (Episode "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween") * Billy (Episode "Big Trouble in Billy's Basement", "Attack of the Clowns", "My Peeps") * Mandy * Irwin (Episode "Scythe For Sale") * Harold (Episode "Mommy Fiercest") * Gladys (Episode "Mommy Fiercest") * Billy's other cousin * Milkshakes * Dracula * General Skarr (Episode "Skarred For Life", "A Grim Day") * Principal Goodvibes (As Goodbling, but in Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus, when he supposedly took it, he was never actually seen taking the scythe, or even attempting to take the scythe.) * Mrs.Claus (Episode "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas") * The Secret Snake Club (Episode "The Secret Snake Club") * The Army * Scout Troop 701 * The Sleestecks * Abraham Lincoln * The Mailman * The Dinglesmidght Sisters * Boogey Man * A llama * A turkey salad sandwich hold the mayo Not mentioned in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure: * Eldridge Johnson-Mayer (Episode "The Taking Tree") * Puddin (Episode "A Grim Day") * Sperg (Episode "The Secret Snake Club vs P.E."), to which Grim declares "I stopped caring, like, five episodes ago". * Nigel Planter (Episode "Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts") * Velma Green (Episode "Wrath of the Spider Queen") * The Delightful Children From Down the Lane and millions of others while they were merged with the Delightful Reaper (including many people from Endsville and other cartoon shows) * Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door also briefly acquired the Scythe through legal means rather than actually stealing it. * "Dinobonoid" action figures (Episode "Toys Will Be Toys") Deaths By Grim's Scythe * Jack O' Lantern (Episode "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween") * Irwin (Episode "Attack of the Clowns") * The Schlubs (Episode "The Schlubs") Gallery Scythe.jpg|Appearance in the pilot episode La Guadaña auténtica.png Jack sychte.png Scythe after Grim lost custody.png es:Guadaña Category:Underworld Items of Power Category:Objects